Camp guy
by purple nail polish Itachi
Summary: Kakashi goes on vacation and leave his squad at the mercy of Guy's training. If it get to weird or long you can just skip to the ending paragraph. Guy or Gai are both ways to spell Guy's name, so don't please don't review about that. Thank you.


Ok this was my second fanfiction. I think I was in eighth grade when i wrote this, and back then I hadn't done any writing exsept for english asignments and my first fanfiction. Camp Guy is SUPPER RANDOM!!! I just had a bunch of idea's stored up in my brain and I had to let them out some how or my brain would implode.

I do not own any of these characters. Exsept for the store girl. Wow all of the characters i think up of have no descriptions attached to them... how depressing.

Once again i spell checked this myself with no ones help so the grammer maybe a little off so if u see any errors please lend a helping hand and tell me. Thank you for letting me help you kill time.

* * *

Squad seven arrived at the usual meeting spot to await Kakashi's debriefing on the next mission. As always Kakashi was not there to keep his time schedule. Sakura sighed and leaned up against the bridge rail for a brief second before Guy sensei flew up from underneath the bridge in a supper man pose, with Rocklee close behind. Neji and Tenten slowly trudged up to the bridge with their heads bent in embarrassment.

"Gooooooooooooood Morning Camper!!!!!!!"

"What!?" Sakura and Naruto both said in unison.

"Kakashi, went on a four day vacation with Anko and Ibiki, and during that time he has left you three in my care." Guy said while giving squad seven a thumbs up.

"He went on vacation!!!?" Sakura and Naruto said once again in unison.

"Yes, and I thought it would be a good idea for you three and my squad to stay at Camp Guy for the three days and nights! So pack your bags and get a move on campers. You will be meeting me at this very spot at exactly 10:00 pm tonight. Then you will follow me to Camp Guy."

Squad seven twitch. All of them would rather spend 3 days in H. E. double hockey stick. Reluctantly, squad seven had packed there bags for 3 days with Guy they returned to the bridge where Guy was waiting. He and his team greeted them and then lead them through the forest that surrounded the Leaf Village and into a clearing.

The clearing was a huge grassy field that had two cabins in the two back corners. The cabin on the right was labeled Guy and Rocklee and the one on the left was labeled Others.

"Alright then, the lovable mop top and I will take the right cabin and the rest of you will take the left one. There are no bathrooms, so if you need to pee, use the tree, and if you have to poop use the scoop!" Guy, laugh at his own rhyme while Lee complemented Guy on his great poetic skills. The others all groaned. Then without warning Guy pulled out a rusty, old shovel with a wooden handle, that smelled like crap and had flies swarming around it.

"Behold...!" Guy spun around making a whooshing sound, and then, bing his teeth shot out a sparkle as he held the shovel out for all to see. "The pooper scooper." Lee bust into applause while everyone else took a step away from the scooper.

Sasuke, strayed away from the group to look into the cabin he would be staying in. There were two bunk beds on the back wall and a hammock on the left wall. In the middle of the floor there was a puke green carpet, and on the right wall there was a mini fridge and a cabinet that was loaded with instant cup reman.

Sakura and Tenten pushed passed Sasuke and slammed the door in his face. "No peeking boys!" Tenten yelled through the solid, wooden door. After a while, Sakura and Tenten opened the door and walked out of the cabin so that the boys could get into their sleeping garments.

Sasuke and Neji both pulled off their shirts while Naruto changed into his orange pajamas and put on his sleeping cap. Sasuke and Neji threw their packs on the lower bunks since the girl had already taken the top bunks and neither one of them wanted the hammock. Naruto grumbled a bit before putting his stuff on the hammock. The girls came in shortly after and settled themselves in to sleep.

Everyone was having breakfast by 5:00am in the cabin, Sasuke rubbed his eyes and picked up a note that was placed on his chest. It said Today's lesson is embarrassment meet me out side the cabin as soon as you guy and gals are done with breakfast. Love Guy.

Sasuke, showed the others the note. They all ate breakfast and went out to meet Guy.  
Guy greeted them and then gave each of the six shinobi red t-shirts that had (I have gas) written on them in green cloud letters, and a pair of his underwear.

"Day one embarrassment , now I want you to put the underwear on your head and the shirts over your cloths." they all did as they were told. "Now I want you to run around the leaf village screaming I love Veggie Tales, your will report back here at dusk"  
"I Love Veggie Tales!" Lee and Naruto screamed and then they all ran through the forest and into the leaf village. When Sakura and Tenten reached the leaf village they both ran strait to the grocery store.

"Paper or plastic?" the cashier asked then looked up at the poor kinochies. "Um I'm guessing paper. Here you go." she said handing them the bags as she snapped her gum.  
Sakura and Tenten cut hole in there bags and then ran around till dusk, the hole time hoping that Guy had washed his underwear before giving it to them.

Sasuke and Neji ran until they were out of Guy's sight line and then took off the embarrassment gear and sat in the forest until dusk. At dusk they put back on Guy's stuff and ran back to camp where the others were waiting for them. The girls had taken off the bags before returning to camp.

At camp, Guy congratulated them and took back his gear. Then they all got changed and Naruto made them all ramen for dinner.

"So is Guy sensei always this stupid?" Sakura blurted out.

"No, most of the time he lets us run are own drills and leaves us to hang out while he goes to spy on Kakashi. But even when he is there to train us he usually has us do pretty normal stuff." Tenten replied.

Neji walked over to his bed and plucked a note off the sheets. He read it out loud to the others. "Tomorrow's lesson is yodeling and disgust. Love Guy. I wonder what yodeling has to do with training?"

"YODO LAI HIE HOO! Yodeling, builds up your lung capacity. Which helps you to run long distances with out stopping. And when you are a ninja running into disgusting things is just part of the job. Now, I want everyone to run around the field with out footwear, while yodeling. Every time you meet a check point you will have to eat one cockroach," Guy pointed to three bowls filled to the brim with cockroaches. "and step in one pile of pooh." guy pointed to a field of poop near the starting line. "there is only one check point and that is the starting line. Oh and by the way that underwear I made you put on your heads, wasn't washed."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!? THATS DISCGUSTING!" Sakura swallowed down some puke after her exclamation.

"Yoda lai hie hoo, where does Guy come up with this stuff?" Sakura asked Tenten.

"Beats me. He normally doesn't act like this." do you think Kakashi told him to do this? Yoda lai yoda lai."

"I don't know, but I wouldn't put it passed him. Almost done Tenten just a little more to go... done" she said and then they both shoved a cockroach in their mouths, and stepped in a pile of pooh.

"You know after you eat the first three cockroaches, the part where their legs spaz out in your mouth really doesn't bother you. In fact they may even be a good snack."

"Eww Naruto your gross." Sakura replied.

The next day the two teams didn't even bother to look for a note or to eat breakfast afraid that they would have to eat another bug. They just trudged out of the cabin to await what Guy was going to have them do next.

"Today you must give yourself atomic wedgies and once you've completed this task I will, in return I will tell you who came up with the training plans." Guy showed them the proper technique to give ones self an atomic wedgy.

Naruto was the first to master the self atomic wedgy, then Lee, Sasuke was third, followed by Neji and Sakura. Tenten was the last.

"Alright, the person who came up with your training for the past three days was... Hatake Kakashi, oh and speak of the devil here he is now"  
Sakura, Sasuke, Neji and Tenten cracked their knuckles as Kakashi arrived at their sides.

"I have gas t-shirts!"

"Unwashed underwear on your head!"

"Your gona pay."

" Yodeling?"

The next day Kakashi woke up in the hospital with stitches in his head, arms, stomach, leg and upper back. His right leg was broken and he had many bruises and cuts all over his body. But you may be wondering, how did four genin beat up an extremely advanced jonin? Well in average circumstances they wouldn't have even touched Kakashi. But right before they attacked him, Guy mooned Kakashi and Kakashi fainted from shock, quizzyness, and horror. Thus giving the genin a chance to beat the body to a pulp


End file.
